


That’s Christmas to Me

by whiteshores



Series: Precious Moments [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, kid!chan, parent!jeongcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteshores/pseuds/whiteshores
Summary: It’s December 1st, which means it’s now a socially acceptable time to decorate the Christmas tree.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Precious Moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506068
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	That’s Christmas to Me

Jeonghan wakes up to the sound of little feet pattering across the floor, the sound getting louder and louder as they get closer and closer.

The footsteps stop right outside their room and there is a quiet grunt as small hands pull the door open. Then, the footsteps resume as they scamper across the carpet. There’s a dip in the bed and Jeonghan braces himself for the disruption that’s soon to take place.

“Daddy! Daddy! Papa! Papa! Wake up! Wake up!” Chan yells as he jumps up and down on their bed. 

Trying to feign sleep, the blond keeps his eyes closed and does his best to ignore the ruckus that’s occurring right next to him. He loves their son dearly and swears he’s an absolute angel, but moments like this make him want to retract that statement.

Seeing as his Papa isn’t moving, Chan turns toward Seungcheol, who is also pretending to sleep, and jumps on top of him. Seungcheol grunts at the sudden attack and groans as his son smacks his little hands on his shoulders. 

Jeonghan takes it back; his son is an absolute angel for choosing to disrupt his husband instead of him. He takes pride in raising his son well. 

“Daddy! Daddy! Wake _up_! It’s December 1st! It’s time to decorate the Christmas tree!” 

Seungcheol mumbles something about going back to sleep, having given up on trying to move Chan off his back. 

“But Daddy,” Chan whines. “Papa promised we could decorate it as soon as it’s December!”

Jeonghan doesn’t need to open his eyes to know that his husband is glaring daggers at him. Deciding that it's best to avoid confrontation in front of Chan, the blond still pretends to sleep. 

“Please Daddy! Please, please, _please_. I really want to decorate the tree.”

Jeonghan can already imagine the pout that’s forming on his son’s face. A devastatingly precious pout that’s even more powerful than Seungcheol’s. He cracks an eye open and sees that he’s correct. Coupled with Chan’s pout are large, sad eyes that break Jeonghan’s fragile heart.

He sees Seungcheol soften at his son’s expression, but Jeonghan caves first. The blond reaches out and pulls Chan close to his chest. 

“I’m sorry, baby. You’re right. I _did_ say that we could decorate the tree today. You were so excited, but Papa was tired and just wanted to sleep. That wasn’t very thoughtful, huh? Can you forgive Papa?”

Chan blinks and looks up at Jeonghan, confused as to why his Papa is apologizing to him. He knows Papa needs lots of rest (that’s why Papa stays so pretty! Beauty sleep, he thinks it’s called). That’s why he tried waking up Daddy instead. But Daddy says it’s always good to forgive people when they say sorry, so that’s what Chan does.

“It’s okay, Papa. I forgive you.” The toddler smiles and kisses Jeonghan’s cheek.

Jeonghan melts at his son’s affection and presses dozens of kisses all over Chan’s face and the top of his head. 

A moment later, Seungcheol joins the mix, enveloping both Jeonghan and Chan in his strong arms. Chan squeals in delight, giggling as his parents move so that he’s squished snugly between both of them.

“Don’t leave me out! Daddy wants kisses too!” Seungcheol says. 

“If I give you a kiss, can we have pancakes for breakfast?” Chan asks. 

Seungcheol pauses and glances over at his husband. 

“You really need to stop teaching him to negotiate for things,” he says flatly.

“Says the businessman,” Jeonghan replies with an eye roll.

The two have a silent argument, staring at each other for about a minute with their son still trapped between them.

“So… can we have pancakes?” Chan asks again. 

Seungcheol breaks eye contact first (and Jeonghan gives a little victory cheer) to look down at Chan.

“They won’t be as good as Uncle Joshua’s though.”

“I know, but they’re still yummy.”

“Okay then. How about two kisses for Daddy and then we’ll go make you some pancakes.” 

Chan’s face lights up with joy and he nods eagerly. He quickly presses two kisses to Seungcheol’s cheek and stands up, pulling at his father’s arm. 

“Come on Daddy! I’m hungry!” 

“What about Papa?” Seungcheol asks with a chuckle as he sits up.

Chan stops jumping up and down on the bed to look at Jeonghan hopefully.

“Papa will get the Christmas decorations ready while you and Daddy make breakfast,” Jeonghan says with a cheeky grin.

Seungcheol’s brow furrows, knowing that _he_ will be the one cooking breakfast _and_ carrying the heavy boxes out of the closet. The blond sees his husband’s expression and laughs. He sits up as well and gives Seungcheol a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Thanks for making breakfast,” Jeonghan says in a sing song voice.

* * *

Jeonghan to his credit, does take out a few boxes buried underneath a pile of clutter in their closet. He sets them by the tree, waiting to be opened after collecting dust for the past 11 months.

In the meantime, Seungcheol and Chan prepare the pancake mix. Seungcheol’s “Kiss the Chef” apron has been replaced with a more festive one. It has a Santa design on it, while Chan’s apron has “Santa’s Little Helper” embroidered in white letters. The toddler stands on a dinosaur step stool next to his father, eagerly waiting to make the pancakes.

Seungcheol lets Chan do as much as he can by himself, letting him pour the measured ingredients into the bowl. For heavier items, he helps his son do it, hand over hand, so it still feels like the four year old is still contributing to making breakfast. 

It amazes Seungcheol. How quickly his son is growing and how rapidly independent he’s becoming. Soon he’ll be going off to school, then he’ll be going off to university, then he’ll be bringing home a significant other, and Jeonghan is going to need to hold him back from throttling someone trying to take his baby away, and—

“Daddy, the pancakes are burning.”

And—oh shit, the pancakes _are_ burning. 

Seungcheol snaps out of his spiraling thoughts to quickly take the burning pancakes off the pan and onto a large plate.

“Sorry,” Seungcheol says sheepishly. “Do you think Papa will notice if we give these ones to him?”

Before Chan can respond, Jeonghan materializes next to the raven-haired man. 

“Yes, Papa most definitely _would_ notice,” he huffs. 

Chan covers his mouth to stifle a giggle while Seungcheol nervously scratches the back of his neck.

“Sorry babe. I got distracted and well… this happened.”

Jeonghan clicks his tongue and bumps his hip against Seungcheol’s, pushing him out of the way.

“And this is where I come to the rescue. Uncle Joshua and I used to make these all the time in university. Want to see how it’s supposed to be done, Channie?” 

Chan nods eagerly, jumping a bit on his step stool. Seungcheol quickly puts out a hand to steady him and protect him from falling. 

The blond smiles and turns back towards his husband. 

“I took out most of the decorations. Can you help take out the heavier ones?”

Seungcheol nods. Before he can leave, Jeonghan catches him by the hem of his shirt. He turns around, expecting another instruction, and is pleasantly surprised to receive a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks Cheollie. Love you,” Jeonghan says sweetly. 

Seungcheol beams and leans forward to kiss his husband on the lips. He barely manages two kisses before their son whines about Daddy being gross and wanting to make more pancakes.

The couple separate with a chuckle and go about finishing the tasks assigned to them.

* * *

After finishing a delicious breakfast, (not as good as Uncle Joshua’s, but pretty close in Jeonghan’s humble opinion) Chan scurries into their living room, excited to finally decorate his beloved Christmas tree.

As Seungcheol cleans the dishes, Jeonghan gently explains to Chan which boxes he can open and reminds him to ask if he needs help reaching for something. Chan listens intently and nods, expression serious. Jeonghan laughs and presses a kiss to his son’s forehead, eliciting a happy giggle, before letting the toddler decorate the tree.

When Seungcheol joins the rest of his family he barely contains the laugh threatening to escape his lips. The bottom quarter of the tree is very crowded, different colored bulbs clustered together in different sections. It’s easy to tell how far Chan can reach; there’s a distinct line where the little cluster of bulbs end. 

The rest of the tree looks pretty, with Jeonghan arranging some of their nicer ornaments along the middle and top portions of the tree. However, it contrasts greatly with the rainbow clumps at the bottom of the tree, making the whole thing look quite comical. 

Seungcheol masks his laugh with a loud cough, but he’s smiling widely behind his closed fist. Jeonghan takes notice and pauses his decorating to join his husband at the doorway.

“I told him he could ask for help, but he wanted to do it all by himself,” Jeonghan whispers. Seungcheol wraps his arms around the blond’s waist and his eyes track their son as he walks back and forth between open boxes and the tree. He pauses often, contemplating which color ornament he should pick next and studying the tree with great scrutiny, deciding where he should put the next ornament.

“He’s just like you,” Seungcheol murmurs. “So independent. Did you know he wanted to mix the batter _all by himself_ today? I had to distract him with a dance video so I could make sure it was thoroughly mixed.”

Jeonghan laughs quietly, leaning back into Seungcheol’s chest.

“That’s our baby.”

The raven-haired man hums in agreement and the two quietly watch their son put up the rest of the ornaments. 

“He’s growing up so fast,” Seungcheol mutters. 

“I know,” Jeonghan says. 

“Soon he’ll be going to school, and then it will be university, and then—”

Jeonghan turns around in Seungcheol’s hold and shushes him with a finger against his lips.

“I know, Cheol. I know. But for now, let’s just enjoy these moments while we can. He’s not always going to be our baby, and I want to treasure this time while I can.” 

There’s a mixture of love and sadness in pretty brown eyes and Seungcheol is quick to notice.

“He’ll _always_ be our baby, Hannie. No matter how old he is,” Seungcheol reassures. 

Jeonghan bites his lower lip anxiously and Seungcheol pushes away his worries with sweet kisses all over his face. It makes the blond giggle, cute little bursts of happiness escaping from his lips. 

They’re interrupted by Chan tugging on Seungcheol’s sweats. 

“Daddy?” Chan says.

Seungcheol pulls slightly away from his husband to look down at their son, arms still wrapped around Jeonghan’s waist.

“Yes, baby?”

“Can you help me put the star on the tree? I can’t reach it,” Chan says with a pout. He holds the last decoration in his hand and looks down at it sadly.

The couple briefly exchange a look between them.

_He still needs our help._

_He’s still our baby._

“Of course, Channie.”

Seungcheol lets his husband go and quickly lifts up Chan, placing him on his shoulders. The toddler squeals in delight and holds on to dark hair with one hand, the other still gripping the shiny, golden star. Seungcheol makes whooshing airplane noises and tilts side to side as he carries Chan over to the tree, making sure to firmly hold onto his legs. 

Laughter fills the room and it’s the sweetest sound. Jeonghan watches his husband and son fondly, wanting moments like this to last forever. He never wants to see those precious smiles disappear from his son or his husband’s face. They’re the two most important people in his world and he loves them dearly. 

“Papa! Look! The tree is done!” 

Jeonghan makes an exaggerated sound of awe and surprise as he looks at the tree. Then, he walks over to join the duo and praises Chan repeatedly, telling him he did a fantastic job of decorating the tree. 

Chan smiles bashfully, but Jeonghan can tell that he feels proud of himself, beaming at the excessive praise.

Jeonghan knows Chan’s toddler years won’t last for much longer, but that adorable smile will never change. Neither will Jeonghan’s love for his precious son. So he’ll enjoy this Christmas with his beloved family and look forward to many more to come.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to [bonnieanonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnieanonnie/pseuds/bonnieanonnie) for beta reading !


End file.
